


Chronicles of a side quest

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is an adventurer and his main goal is taking down the archenemy of the good side, not losing time in a cave with some strange creatures. [Fantasy AU _ Requested on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles of a side quest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first request I received (taken from here http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/118460650851/a-list-of-69-kinks). I had two ideas, so I decided to post both. However I first will fulfill the other and then write the second idea.  
> I chose to post this first because I hoped it resulted in being something particular with the prompt "tentacles"; in other words, not the first thing you would imagine.

Aomine knew he fell into a trap like an idiot and he swore to himself that if he ever managed to get out of that hole he would have never mentioned his misadventure to no one. Especially to that jerk, Kagami.

He only wanted to take more Elixir before he entered the Abyss of Remembrance to continue his journey towards the Great King’s castle, however maybe he shouldn’t have listened to the merchant who assured that in the cave there were lots of remnants of warriors who didn’t manage to defeat the monster that inhabited it.

“Tch. I’m strong enough for every monster. The only one who can beat me is me.”

Aomine remembered how he swung his sword before leaving that woman -Aida Riko-, the same sword that now was carved into the only small fragment of soil that wasn’t covered in crawling tentacles. Even if they were slippery and kept sliding around his arms and legs, Aomine couldn’t free himself.

_ –If only…– _ He thought staring at the sack tied to his waist that looked too far in that circumstance _–If only I could reach one of the Spheres Satsuki gave me…_ –

He had enough magical power in that sack to exterminate that beast together with its cave and part of the land around there, but he didn’t know how to activate the Spheres without taking them. Satsuki’s lecture lingered in his mind.

_ “Since you are pretty stupid sometimes, it’s better that the Spheres activate only when you have one in your hand. Last time you put on fire my laboratory Dai-chan! Don’t give me that look!” _

And now he was stuck at the mercy of that man eater creature.

“Well, thanks a lot Satsuki.”

“Who is Satsuki?”

An unknown voice surprised him and Aomine jolted in the clamp of the tentacles. He moved his eyes from right to left, from up to down and observed all the area without grasping the sight of whatever could be the source of those words.

“Uhm… I’m here.”

The tentacles snapped on a point on his left and Aomine opened his eyes wide.

“W-when did you…?”

“I’ve been living here since when I was little.”

A naked boy was lying face down on the tentacles as if they were a comfortable bed. He had clear blue hair and a pair of pointy cat ear at the sides of his face instead of human ones; Aomine found himself staring at the thin clear blue tail slowly swinging to and fro.

“Really?”

“The tentacles has always protected me and got me food.”

Aomine found hard to believe that all those humans rumored to have disappeared as they approached the cave were actually eaten by that tiny boy. But he remembered how many of the creatures he defeated along his way hid a sinister nature behind their friendly appearance.

“Well, I’m sorry but I think my flesh is a bit hard to digest, so–hey what are you doing?”

The boy crawled towards him, he was moving his hips in an innocent way and the arc of his back remembered Aomine a savage animal who was carefully inspecting the surroundings. He lowered his head over his stomach and sniffed him, then he wrinkled the nose.

“You have a strong scent.” He complained standing on his knees. “What’s your name?”

“Do you always ask the name of your food?”

The boy tilted his head, genuinely puzzled.

“…Aomine Daiki.”

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” He bowed. “Nice to meet you.”

Aomine caught the sight of two pointy fangs. “Perfect, a kind monster…” He muttered among his lips.

“What did you say?”

Kuroko swung his tail once with a questioning look.

“Nothing, nothing… so, would you mind freeing me?”

“Sorry, I can’t. She decides what to eat.”

“She?”

“The tentacles are her limbs.”

“Can’t you ask her?”

“I don’t want.”

“…I had to expect this and–oi… what the hell?”

Kuroko touched his abdomen, then squeezed the muscles of his arms and suddenly pressed the palms on the thighs.

“Hey stop!!!”

Aomine tugged the tentacles and he had the impression he was almost free when other limbs blocked him. Kuroko stared directly at his face with his big light blue unsettling eyes.

“I like you.”

“Then free me.”

“No.”

“I really can’t stand you, you know?”

The cat ears twitched a bit and Kuroko unexpectedly put his fingers on Aomine’s pants, making him jolt.

“What do you want to do?”

“She explained me what to do with people I like.”

“Eat them?”

“No.” Kuroko showed a determined expression that made him look cuter than before, yet Aomine tried not to fell for his sparkling eyes and his hands clenched in fists. “But don’t worry, sometimes I spied on humans in the forest and I’m totally confident on what I’m doing.”

“But I’m not confident on wh–nononononono. What?!”

Kuroko pulled down his trousers and underwear together, showing part of his abdomen, the crotch and thighs.

“Ah.” Kuroko’s cheeks turned pink for the excitement. “It does work! I only uncovered you and you are already acting like those females.”

“What are you saying?! I’m not reacting at all!”

Aomine mentally managed to resist to the naked body contracting the muscles in front of him and to that cute face, but his body was already reacting to his mental arousal. The tentacles pushed a bit his legs, forcing him to keep them a bit more open.

“It is bigger than mine.”

Aomine didn’t grasped a tiny trace of lust on Kuroko’s face, he was just curious and his thin fingers were tickling his abdomen.

“C-Could you please–“ He chuckled. “Stop that! It tickles!” He laughed and bit his lips to stop his voice. “I said s–“

His voice became a whistle that turned in a sudden moan. Aomine felt the warm and soft tongue on his penis more than he expected.

_ –Shit… I haven’t masturbated in a while.–  _ He observed the concentrated licks Kuroko was giving him. _–Ah, but he isn’t skilled at all.–_

Aomine stared at the black void that prevented him from viewing the ceiling. The sensation between his legs was pleasant but not satisfying enough to involve him completely in what was happening.

“You are too unsteady, use your tongue!”

“But this is my first time. Please, me gentle with me.”

“I am the one who’ve been trapped!”

“Maybe am I not being gentle enough?” Kuroko tilted his head. “I’m sorry.”

The way Kuroko acted was too unnatural, like he had a range of default reactions to happenings among he could pick one. Aomine had the impression he had never experienced a real contact with another living being, except for those tentacles.

He sighed and bended his head back. “Well, at least try to conclude what you started!”

His body was itching in dissatisfaction. A very unpleasant physical condition that led his muscles throb under the view of Kuroko licking his own lips with the tip of the tongue. He had sharp canines.

“Don’t bite.”

“Okay.”

That reply implied that probably he witnessed something that involved biting and Aomine didn’t know if he could feel totally relieved: he was stuck in a situation where he could only endure without reacting and was subdued to a strange being whose race he didn’t know, trapped by a countless number of tentacles and with his double swords stuck on the rock walls of the cave.

However he wasn’t able to stop the natural reaction of his body to the sight of the head getting closer and closer; the sensation of the wet tongue that glided up and down on his skin gave him an irregular flow of feeble shivers that run from his stomach to the chest.

“Ugh!”

Kuroko took the tip of the penis inside his mouth and the tentacles restrained Aomine’s jolt, who let out a frustrated snort. Then Kuroko started sucking, a bit uncertain at first and he raised his eyes to look at Aomine’s face: his cheeks were red and his lips trembled under the effort of restraining his voice. Aomine opened his eyes and Kuroko showed him his tongue sliding up to down with a questioning look.

Aomine felt the pressure of the pleasure tensing his stomach and his entire body twitched against the tentacles as his semen spurted all over Kuroko’s face. Kuroko glared towards him and Aomine was almost relieved he had another facial expression in his very limited range of feeling’s display.

Kuroko took with his index the thread of thick liquid that was almost dripping from his noseand licked the fingertip.

“It’s bitter. I don’t like it.”

“Who cares?”

The physical stress that he had accumulated until that moment didn’t disappear completely, however part of his tension flooded away with his orgasm and Aomine realized he could think more clearly.

“Alright, I think you had enough fun.”

Aomine felt the tentacles tighten, as if the creature read in his voice his intentions, and the uncomfortable feeling was turning into a tickling pain. Kuroko was sitting in front of him and staring intensely, but didn’t have time to react: Aomine tugged his right and left arm with so much strength that the tentacles were stuck in shock long enough to allow him to release great part of his energy in a single powerful dash. Aomine violently stood up, with his feet still tangled, but it was easy for his long arms to reach out and trap Kuroko against his chest. He clamped his neck in the fold of his right arm. Kuroko was as astonished as the creature of the cave. The tentacles had reacted immediately only to stop midair few centimeters away from Aomine; they looked like an intricate forest of plump branches.

“Hey, let me move my feet, won’t you?”

Aomine sensed the hesitation of the creature and chuckled as the limbs retracted. With the left hand he pulled up his pants.

“Very good… ”

He tightened the grip around Kuroko’s neck, but didn’t hear a reaction coming from him. Aomine lowered for an instant his eyes and checked him before staring at the tentacles, even if he didn’t know where the core of the creature was.

“Now the sword. Give me back my sword and then I’ll leave the kid and go away from here.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“The tip of your hair barely touches my shoulder.”

“So you judge people from their height?”

Aomine wanted to exit the cave. He didn’t feel comfortable asking such naïve questions when he didn’t know if he actually had to fight the tentacles to save himself from that situation. The only good point was that he had an hostage -even if that wasn’t his style- and he was pretty sure the creature was weaker than him.

The sword was carried by a tentacle that leaned it in front of Aomine, with the hilt pointing towards him, so he could hold it easily.

“Very good. Now–“

Aomine pushed Kuroko away. The tentacles attacked from their still status and Aomine avoided the ambush only thanks to his good reflexes. He rolled forward and he stood up with his sword in hand, ready to swing it and cut in halves whatever got too closer to him.

However the tentacles stopped again. Aomine wondered why as he caught sight of a stack of limbs crawling in a shape of a bump. And behind that crawl there was Kuroko. Without thinking, he leaped forward with his sword unsheathed and the tentacles made room for him at every step.

Kuroko was pinned down with his hips on air and his legs spread. Aomine didn’t notice it before, but a familiar liquid was leaking from his behind and gliding on his thighs.

“Okay, what’s happening?”

Kuroko was trembling under the trial of moving, yet he was too weak even to flinch and gave up. “I don’t understand what’s happening.” Despite being blocked, he seemed to trust the creature to the point he wasn’t scared at all.

His long feline-like tail was standing up and Aomine noticed for the first time how the clear blue fur melted perfectly with the skin of the lower back, creating a spot around it that blurred from intense blue to the smooth and pinkish skin.

_ – What if I touch it? –  _ Aomine shook his head. _– Nah, no way. –_

“I’m leaving.”

The best way to fell again the trap was to flee as soon as possible. However a tentacle blocked his way; its edge was bended, reminding Aomine somebody who bended a hand up in a sign of stop.

“I’m cutting you.”

The tentacle shook left and right, hinting for a _no_ , then pointed at Kuroko.

Aomine looked back and then again at the tentacle.

“…I’m not having sex with him.”

The tentacle nodded.

“No, I’m not! I’m leaving!”

And he was sure he were to leave. So Aomine didn’t know how he found himself sitting on a nest of tentacles, that was holding him very comfortably, with Kuroko leaping up and down between his legs.

Kuroko’s moans were similar to tiny meows of pleasures. And he was purring like a cat. All his muscles transmitted continuous vibrations that Aomine felt directly around his erection that thrusted inside Kuroko’s soft and warm body.

“T-this feels strange!”

Kuroko leaned his back against Aomine’s chest with his mouth wide opened. He surely was showing the entirety of the pleasure he was feeling and didn’t even tried to restrain his voice as Aomine continued pulling him from his hips.

Aomine ogled at Kuroko’s erection, white with a wet pink tip. He didn’t hold back and pinched it, enjoying the view of Kuroko arching his back with his breath broken in surprise. A tentacle slipped over Kuroko’s thighs and rubbed the skin of his penis with the same fast rhythm of Aomine’s thrusts. Kuroko’s purrs turned more intense and his muscles tightened, his entire body stretched while bearing the pleasure. Aomine’s attention was caught by the junction of the fur of the tail with the pale skin

“N-NYAH!!!”

He didn’t notice Kuroko came with an exhausted moan before he collapsed forward, with tentacles gently wrapped around his arms and torso to support him. That view provoked in Aomine a sudden peak of excitement he wasn’t able to restrain. The sensation of his semen dripping in that tiny and tight body was so pleasant he completely abandoned himself on the nest to fully taste the feeling of the decreasing vibes.

The tentacles raised Kuroko away from Aomine in a motherly hug. He stood up with wobbly legs, resting against the limbs that divided in tiniest branches to hold his entire body.

Aomine licked his lips and reached out to his sword before standing up. He oddly felt his body refreshed and his mind sharp: it was like he slept so well that both his physic and brain felt restored.

“Okay. Now I’m leaving and you can keep your damn Elixir here!”

 

 

 

The route to the Abyss of the Remembrance didn’t look like a way to the actual hell Aomine was heading to; there were flowers at the sides of the path and animals were quietly hiding themselves among the few trees that marked the beginning of a more tangled forest far away.

“Aomine-kun, what was that creature?”

Aomine tried to remember when he accepted to look after Kuroko. He actually never agreed, but Kuroko, under the order of the female creature, as he stated, decided to follow him.

“Have I already said to come back to your cave?”

“This is the eleventh time.”

“Are you actually counting them?!”

Aomine was walking in front and from time to time he glanced back, hoping that a piece of cloth popped out covering Kuroko’s body. He turned again and Kuroko was still naked as he was when they first met.

He sighed. “However, I can’t take care of you. My travel is dangerous and I have no time to have a pet.”

“But my body produces Elixir when we do that thing humans do.”

“Sex.”

“Yes. Mother said that she is getting old and she won’t protect me forever, so when she sensed you she wanted to test you.”

“I know that! You told me and it’s creepy she made us having sex just to see if we were compatible enough!” He had shivers, not being sure if for the memory of the sex or because of that twisted idea. “But I have more feeling with dogs. So, bye!”

Kuroko was an Elixir dispenser. Aomine believed it as he was still experiencing the refreshing energy running through his body and, as he checked his last bruises from a quarrel with some creatures, he discovered they disappeared without a trace. Having someone like Kuroko could be useful, probably, but he wasn’t fully convinced.

“I can’t use you and your Elixir in the midst of a battle.”

However he could gather some liquid and ask Satsuki to synthesize it. Nah, better not.

“I can’t fight, Aomine-kun.”

“I imagined it. And then you are naked and you are an hindrance. I mean, you don’t move fast, I can’t hold you while fighting and stuff like that.” Aomine rubbed inside his ear. “Come back to your mother okay? Not everyone gladly enters a cave with a tentacle thing, you’ll be fine!”

“Aomine-kun, please turn around.”

Aomine stopped walking. “Yes, what’s now?” He turned and he stared at the void behind him: Kuroko was gone.

“…hey, when I said leave I didn’t mean so fast…”

“Aomine-kun. Down here.”

Hearing the voice of Kuroko without actually seeing him was a sinister experience and Aomine reacted without thinking, touching the hilt of the sword hanging on his back.

“Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko repeated again and Aomine lowered his head: a fluffy ball of light blue fur with familiar eyes, ears and swinging tail was staring at him.

“In this form am I easy to carry around?”

Aomine couldn’t believe it, but that little thing without an apparent mouth was speaking with the voice of Kuroko and had Kuroko’s features. He bended on his knees and observed it.

“…is that you, Kuroko?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“….”

Aomine had to admit to himself that he was too cute and he really really wanted at least to touch him. He reached out to him, brushing his fingertips against the fluffy fur. Then Aomine grabbed him on his palm; his dimensions were barely as those of his hand. Kuroko made tiny leaps, jumping on his arm to the shoulder, and Aomine felt his feeble weight rubbing softly on the skin.

When Kuroko settled in, on the narrowing between his chest armor and the cloth, he asked “Is this fine by you?”

Aomine poked him: he was soft and plushy.

“…alright, alright. You can come with me. But only for a bit, okay?”

No reply.

“Hey, okay?”

Kuroko had his eyes closed, his ears and tail down.

“I can’t believe it. He is sleeping… but I’m definitely going to leave him at the village. I swear.”

Eventually, Aomine didn’t leave Kuroko behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll always have problems in writing nsfw... I hope there aren't many mistakes as I didn't have much time to control it carefully. I hope that you who requested it enjoyed the read :)


End file.
